Medical devices for home use by a patient have recently become modified to track and report related usage data, which can be sent wirelessly to, for example, a smart phone of a user. Wireless technologies used to convey this data, such as Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE), may create a central/peripheral relationship where the mobile device is the central device and the medical device is the peripheral device.
The central/peripheral relationship between these devices can prevent other devices from connecting with the medical device. This can present an issue when, for example, a health care provider attempts to connect a device to the medical device (e.g., to extract data from the medical device). For instance, if the patient's mobile device is nearby, it may prevent the device of the health care provider from connecting with the medical device.